A Fairy's Story
by ChibiLover42
Summary: Memories are revealed and Juvia will get revenge with the help of Fairy Tail and the other Element Fairies. Zeref and his demons will be destroyed. But will the power from the queen of fairies come with a price.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

This is a new story I'm working on and I really hope you guys like it. It's a Fairy Tail fanfic with Pokemon creatures in it and Winx Club references. The characters are OOC i tried to stay in the personality as much as I could.

* * *

Ever since I was little, the rain has always followed me. I don't think I could remember a day without it raining. By now I'm used to always being cold and wet. It actually suits me, with me being a water wizard and all.

I curled my legs to my chest and placed my head on my knees as I sat and gazed at the water fall, which fell into a lake, in front of me. Just being next to a body of water releases my stress. I wore a strapless blue dress with a slit on both sides. There were three brown belts; one under the breast, another around the stomach, and the last around the waist. The dress came with a hood. I matched the dress with a pair of brown high heel knee high boots. I let my mid back length wavy dark blue hair loose, my bangs were slightly covering one eye.

I quickly stood up and started walking toward the lake and slowly stepped on the water. Knowing that I wasn't going to fall in, I made my way to the water fall. I placed my hand on the water and magic started to spread throughout my body. It felt like I was being recharged, the rain its self that was pouring down was reduced to a slight drizzle.

Suddenly, pained shot throughout my head and body making me fall in to the water. I closed my eyes and grabbed my head as I sank to the bottom. My head began to get fill with strange images, ones that involve me when I was younger.

There is a kingdom… It's collapsing… Then there is a blue haired woman that was carrying me and a man that looks like a skeleton. Between them was multiple men was spears and swords. The woman looked like she was yelling and crying at the man, as the kingdom continued to fall. The woman began to run again with some of the men following her. They came across a waterfall and were about to jump when five creatures popped out of nowhere. They looked like miniature grim reapers with a skull mask. The woman looked at me, then gave me a blue and silver crystal necklace in the shape of a fish, and handed me over to a man. Two of the men and I jumped off the waterfall and the last thing I saw was the woman fighting off the skulls.

I soon opened my eyes, panting, as I looked around my surroundings to see that I was still in the water now at the bottom. Mentally sighing, I began to think about the vision and all its aspects. _Who was the woman and skeleton? Why are they fighting? What were those creatures? Most of all what does this have to do with me? Why am I involved?_ I was about to grab the necklace that was handed to me, when suddenly there was a nudge on my leg, which made me gasp. I looked up to see a blue seahorse that had the longest nose I've ever seen on one. Ignoring the creature, I swam up to the surface and poked my head out.

I slowly crawled out of the water and made my into the woods back to town. Oak Town, home of the dark guild Phantom lord, my guild. Trust me if I could leave I would, it's just a matter of fact of where would I go. I never had a real home; the orphanage I grew up in was more like a hotel then a home. Plus being bullied every day wasn't really my forte. I stayed there until I was 15, then Master Jose, the guild master found me and asked me to join. I've been with the guild for two years and I've already made it to S-Class, putting me with the others. We call ourselves the Element 4, the pride of the guild.

As I walked through the town, I approached the door to the guild hall and stopped. I used my magic to absorb the water that was on me, making me dry. I walking into the guild hall and was bombarded with the sound of evil laughter, the smell of alcohol, and sensation of a dark aura. Passing the people I walked up the stairs to the second story and notice four males sitting at a round table.

One was a large man named Aria, he was dressed in a green suit and his eyes were bandage. He was the wind element of the group. Next to him was the very slim man with green hair and wore a brown suit. His name was Sol, the earth element of the group. Totomaru was across from him, wearing an orange jacket. He was the fire element. Lastly was a man who was in charge on this whole guild, Jose Porla. He was dressing what looked like a cloud suit and hair dark purple hair.

All these men were weird in their own way, I stay out of their hair and they stay out of mine. I sat on one of the empty chairs, crossing my arms and legs. Totomaru lean toward me and smirked. "'Bout time you came in. Started to think you abandoned us."

"If I did, why would you even care?" I snapped at him which only made his smirk grow.

"I can't let my girl leave." I glared even harder.

"I'm not your girl, Totomaru."

"And I thought I told you to call me Toto." He said adding a bit of anger to his voice.

"You're not my father." I replied.

"Well…" He sat in the seat next to me and threw his arm around my waist. "I can be your daddy any day." I looked straight at him and opened my mouth to say something when someone interrupted me.

"Back off, fire boy." I turned in my seat to see the one person that I actually was comfortable around, Gajeel Redfox. He had sharp red eyes and long black spikey hair. He grabbed the back of Totomaru's shirt and tossed him back to his original seat, letting him plop himself to the seat next to me. "Now, can you explain to me, why the hell I had to wake up so god damn early?" The master stood up from his chair and reached into his shirt. He took out a picture of a girl; she had blonde hair and brown eyes. As I stared at the picture more, the girls seemed to be very familiar, like I've seen her before.

"…rile them up a bit. Juvia…" I looked up at Jose as he looked at me. "You and Sol will stay here with Gajeel when he comes back. Totomaru, you capture this girl and bring her to the tower, I'll meet you there." He handed me a paper with the girl's information. 'Lucy Heartphilia' was her name, huh? I looked up to see that Jose was now standing over the balcony, looking at the guild. "We'll put our plan in three days, and then Gajeel will start it off." Totomaru and Gajeel smirked, while Aria cried and Sol laughed. I told you they were weird in their own way. I stilled stared at the girl's picture and was then hit with another vision, making me grab my head and hiss in pain.

I saw my younger self running around with two other little girls. One had short white hair and brown eyes; she had on a little white dress. The other one was a blonde haired girl with brown eyes. We were running around, laughing, and chasing each other. I was then tackled by the blonde, which made all three of us tumble down a hill. The scene changed to where we were in a room, more like a cave, it was me and the blonde haired girl. We were talking and then we hooked each other's pinkies. It looked like we were making a promise. Suddenly I found myself on the floor, back at the table in the guild. My breathing quickened as I stood up and held my head.

"You alright?" I heard Gajeel ask. I simply nodded and stood up sitting back in the seat. I fixed my hair and tried to calm down. "You sure?"

"I said yes!" I snapped. Gajeel just laid back in his chair grumbling. "I'm sorry. I'm just under some stress right now."

"What, is it that time of the month?" He said smirking.

"No not that!"

"Maybe a little fairy ass kicking will cheer you up." I leaned back in my chair, crossed my legs and smirked.

"Maybe… Just Maybe."

############################################################

The war left us with nothing. Houses were destroyed and the castle stood in ruins. Many people gave their lives for their families and I could do nothing about it. Even if it was 10 years ago, the thought of it made me go into a state of depression. The enemy took everything we had to offer, our happiness and magic. I've lost everything; my crown, ranking and the respect of the people….. Even my own daughter. Though I still had my son, who has been with me to support me, the knowledge of knowing that my daughter is out there somewhere, made me want to look for her. Though, the Kingdom needed my help at the moment; I mean there's only so much you can do when your sight is stolen from you. There only so much help I can give.

*Knock* *Knock*

I jumped slightly and stood up from my throne. "Come in." I heard the door open as well as footsteps.

"Mother, are you alright?" That voice. It was the voice of my son, Nereus.

"Nereus, I'm fine. How are you doing? Is the construction almost done?" I asked. I felt his hands grab my hands and lightly tightening his grip.

"Things are going great! We're just putting finishing touches on some of the houses. By tomorrow we will opened the dam and water will flow throughout Oscela once again." I could hear the excitement in his voice that made me smile so hard that my face tingled.

"I'm happy to hear that. As much as I hate not being able to see it, I'm just glad that we are finally going to live in peace without a worry again." I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. Then thoughts of my daughter filled my head and a tear escaped, trailing down my face.

"What ails you mother?" He asked. "Are these tears of happiness?"

"I… I just… wish your sister was… was here. Here with us." I was then embraced with strong arms.

"I know and as do I." He lifted my chin. "I promise you that I **will** find her." I nodded slowly and we stayed in each other's embrace silently crying.

 _My daughter, where are you? My little Amphitrite… dew drop._

 _My Juvia…_

#####################################################

It's been three days… the most boring day of my life. I was in the guild, its noon, lying in the beams that held up the Phantom Lord building. The past days have been the same, filled with random visions and dreams. Some involved a man and others involved that same woman from before. I grabbed the necklace and stared into it. The blue part of the fish looked at if water was flowing through it.

"What's so special about that necklace?" I gasped and jumped. Looking behind me, I saw Gajeel leading on the beam with a smirk.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I hid the necklace in my dress and looked at him. "Where did you go last night? I expected you to be here at the guild."

"What are you my mother? I was bored so I went out of town." He said with a dark chuckle.

"Why do I feel like there's more to the story then you're telling me." He stayed silence which made me sigh. "Did Totomaru leave already?"

"He left this morning, said something about getting an early start."

*Bang*

The guild shook as the double door entrance exploded. All attention turned to the door as the smoke cleared up. There at the entrance stood a crowd of people that looked totally pissed off. One of them was an old man that stood in the front.

"Fairy Tail is here!" The crowd behind him, cheered and broke out in a run. Soon it became a full out battle field. A guy with pink hair fought a group of with flames, one with a gun, and… holy shit the old man turned into a giant!

"Oh…" I looked at Gajeel to see that he was looking a girl with long red haired. "… So that's the infamous Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies. I guess Mystogan and Laxus don't give a shit about this."

"Even so, I don't see why we should sit out. Plus you did say a little fairy ass kicking will cheer me up." I said with a playful smirk. He let out a laugh and jumped. I followed lead and landed seated on the railing of the balcony, Gajeel landing on the Phantom Lord sign with a loud bang, cutting it in half. The crowd's attention turned to us and the place grew silent.

Suddenly a man jumped up, trying to punch Gajeel but was quickly knocked out by Gajeel's Iron Club attack. He cracked his knuckles and said. "Why don't you all show me what you got?" A man with white ran started running towards him fist held back as it started to turn into stone. Gajeel launched an Iron club at him and the man caught it, so Gajeel used his other hand to knock him away. Then the man with pink hair bounced off the white haired and punched Gajeel into the bar.

"I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon slayer." He said as he lit his hands up in flames. "Elfman, I'll take this one."

"I got him Natsu." Elfman said as he got back up and charged at Gajeel. _My turn_. I held out my hand and a thin line of water slipped out.

"Water Whip." The water darted toward the man and wrapped around his waist. "Don't you know it's unfair if it's two against one?" With that I lifted him into the air and threw him at the rubble near the entrance. I laughed as his landing caused more debris fell on him and jumped off to stand next Gajeel. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

"Juvia?" I looked to the side of me to see the red head looking at me with a shocked experience.

"What? Do you was a piece of me?" I lifted up my hand getting my water whip ready.

"You really don't remember." She said as her face now turned into a remorse expression. Just as I was about attacked, I notice in the corner of my eye ice shards were flying toward me. Before I could even react, the shards shot straight through me.

I looked down to see that my stomach had liquefied, which made me laugh. Then I noticed a boy slowly walking up to me with a sword made of ice. He had black hair and gray eyes and…was shirtless? Not complaining at all though.

Suddenly he took a stands and mist fell from his hands. "Ice Make: Lance!" Multiple lances made of ice shot out of his hand toward me. I stuck my hands out and a wall of water appeared.

"Water Barrier!" The ice collided with the water and broke the water and ice. I stood with my hand on my hip, smirking. His ice is pretty strong, not to mention very beautiful.

"So…" The guy said. "… You're a part of the Element Four."

"Yeah? So what?" He held out his hand and an ice sword appeared. I did the same thing but with water. I twirled it in my hand then we both charged at each other clashing blades. Our face merely inches away as he smirked at me.

"At least I'm dealing with a serious fighter then."

"You'll know how serious I am when I cut off your head!" I said as I summoned another water sword and swiped it at his head. He gasped and jumped back.

"Hey watch it, lady!" He shouted. "You could have hurt someone."

"That's kind of the point." Just as I was about to attack again, that was a loud explosion and debris flying everywhere causing smoke to fill my sight. I shield my eyes and backed away.

"Hey! Rain woman!" I looked up and noticed that Gajeel had moved back to the beams, I followed suit. "It seems like this is Aria's doing." I looked at him and then back at the scene. Laying in the ground was that old man beaten and green.

"He must have used his magic draining spell." I said smirking. "Never go into battle without know about your enemy, otherwise it's just plain suicide." This comment mande Gajeel laugh out loud.

"Well said." He replied. We watch as the rest of the guild cheered as the enemies master was now unable to battle. The red head ordered all of them to retreat; I laughed at their 'stubbornness' as some of the Fairy Tail members tried to still fight. The others started to retreat. "What gutless fairies they are."

"They are retreating with sorrow in their hearts." I looked next to me to see Aria standing there.

"Nice job taking out the geezer." Gajeel complemented.

"Did you complete your part of the job?" I asked.

"She's being held in a cell at headquarters." He answered. I nodded as I looked back at the retreated crowd. One thing caught my eye; in the middle of the crowd were the ice wizard and the red head. The ice wizard looked up from the red head and looked at me with a determined looked then retreated.

"Come let us report to the master." Aria said. We nodded and he used his powers to transport us out of the guild.

After the battle today, I don't think I've ever been so interested in fighting someone. The way our magic collides with one another was like a feeling of adrenaline rushing through my body. I was so pumped that I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Pokemon dictionary:**

 **The blue sea horse is Horsea**

 **The skulled mask creatures are Duskull**


	2. Chapter 2

We stood in the control room at headquarters, discussing the next phase of our plan. Apparently, the girl had 'defeated' him with an old simple trick. What a dumb ass. Gajeel was given the job to kidnap Lucy and bring her back here. The rest of our jobs were to hang around and fight off any Fairy Tail wizards that try to rescue the girl.

As the building started to arrive at Fairy Tail, I made my way towards the roof, after running into Totomaru. You'd think a guy would get a clue, not that I'm complaining but I'd rather get attention from someone else instead of Fire boy. I sat on the edge of the building as the rain softly fell on me. I looked out to the dull looking water as I twirled the water sword in my hand. Needless to say I was starting to get impatient. That's when I felt the building start to shake, which made me stand to my feet. I ran to the other side and grew excited. The Jupiter Canon was fired and it seems that the red head had blocked the attack, but was left unable to stand. Now the building was transforming into The Giant.

I was now located on the shoulder of the building. Looking down, I noticed that there were a group of wizards heading into the giant. _Now it's time to get ready._ I turned around again and decided to hide behind a wall.

After waiting half an hour, I finally sensed a magic power which made me come out of my hiding spot and sat on a ledge. Crawling out of the hole in the window was the same ice wizard that I fought in the guild hall.

"Since when did it start raining?" He said to himself. I smirking as I watched him stand to his feet.

"You know…" He gasped and turned toward me. "…you should never keep a girl waiting. It's quite rude." I said as I crossed my legs, DEFINITLY showing more thighs and little ass cheek. Giving him a little wink and twirling my sword, I said "I've been waiting for you, ice wizard."

He slightly blushed and summoned his ice swords. "You're lucky I retreated."

" **I** was lucky… **You're** lucky cause if you would have stayed longer you would have been dead." I snapped back smirking at him.

"Why don't you come over here and see if you can **actually** do it." He said leaning his sword on his shoulder, with a smirk.

"I don't think you want to try me." I said as I stood up. "Water Slicer!" I lifted my hand and swung in down, letting out a blade of water. He quickly dodged letting the blade pass by, hitting the building behind him instead. He looked at the destroyed building with a shocked expression. "My water is not like regular water. With the right pressure it can be stronger than steel." He looked at me with a single-minded look and made a hand sign.

"Ice Make: Battle Axe!" An axe flew out of his hand and came straight toward me flying right threw my stomach. I looked down to see that my stomach had liquefied, just like it did back in the guild.

"Did you not learn your lesson the first time? My body is made out of water." I informed. "Why don't you just give us what we want and we'll be on our way."

"You and I both know that's not going to happen. I'd rather die that give a fellow guild member to the likes of you." He said getting a little worked up. I started to get worked up as well.

"Why is she so important to you? You barely even know her!" I snapped at him as I summoned water in my hand. "Why care for someone you just meet? Why care for someone at all?" Water shot toward him as my anger just grew. He summoned an ice shield to block the attack.

"What's your problem?" He asked as he began to run. I put both of my hands together and summoned even more water that was hotter. He used the same moved, an ice shield, and blocked the attack. I pressed more water onto him making him back up. Sudden my vision was engulfed in mist, causing me to cover my eyes for a bit. I cautiously walked forward and tried to look through the mist. Once it started to disappear, I noticed the ice wizard was no longer there, he escaped through a hole in the window.

I bent down to my knees and looked in to the hole to see wet footsteps in the hall ways. "Trying to runway from a fight. And here I thought that Fairy Tail's motto was to never give up." I stood up began to flood the building with water. The water shot out from another hole dragging the ice wizard with it. "It's all over now!" I exclaimed as I shot one final blast of water toward him.

"Yeah right!" He turned in the air and jumped into the water, freezing it along with me. I struggled to break free as the ice wizard stood in front of me. "That should hold you off for a while. Now to find a way to stop the giant." On that note he turned around to walk away. How dare he think that a little ice can stop me? My body grew with anger and began to boil, making the heat melt the ice. Once it began to crack I used all my strength to break free, landing on my knees.

"Don't you know what ice is?" I asked as I stood up. My hood was ripped off, showing off my long blue wavy hair, and one of the belts were tore in half, falling to the floor. My body began to boil even more, steam floated out of me. "It's like I've told you before, your magic has no effect on me." I slowly walked up to him and summoned a water spear as he took a stance and summoned his magic.

I ran towards him and swung my sword, though it apparently seemed that it wasn't enough. He caught the spear in his hand and he began to freeze it completely. The ice continued to spread up my hands, elbows, and stopped at my shoulder. "Not this shit again. You really don't get it, do you?" My angry grew even more, my body heated but nothing was happening. I began to struggle; fear replaced the anger in my body. "Let me go! Dammit!" I screamed.

"Not a chance." He said as he raised his other hand, pointing it toward me. "Ice Geyser!" Spikes of ice emerged from his hand and hit me right in the stomach, ripping me away toward the wall. Pain spread throughout my body as I detached myself to stand on my own. Though as I took my first step, my legs had given out and I had fallen to the ground. I soon realized that… I lost. It was almost laughable. Who would have thought that I would be beaten, by an ice wizard no less.

I turned to lie on my back and noticed that it had stopped raining. The grey clouds were disappearing and the sun was making its way out. It looked so…. Beautiful. Its warmth and brightness, all of it was new to me. "Hey! The sun's finally out!" The boy said as he smiled at the sky. I slowly sat up, grabbing my injured arm.

"I've… I've never seen it. At least, I don't think I have." I said, whispering that last part. He looked at me with a confused look.

"What do you mean you don't think you have?" I clenched my hand into a fist as I brought my knees to my chest.

"I can't remember my past." I explained. "All there is… is fuzz. The more I try to remember the more of a headache I get. Every now and then I would remember something but it would just leave me confused. The visions make me feel like I just don't belong here."

"I could have told you that." Now I was the one to give him the confused looked.

"You don't even know me."

"But from what I do know, you're not the kind of person to kill." He walked toward me a little. "While fighting you were hesitant in your movements. The times that you were about to strike with your sword you would slow down as if you knew what you were doing was wrong. That's why I know you don't belong here. Especially in a dark guild." I gasped as I looked at him. No one has ever figured me out so quickly. My heart began to beat quickly as I stood to my feet. I opened my mouth to say something when the building beneath me started to shake.

There was an explosion in the chest of the giant, that later revealed Gajeel and the pink haired. Cracks on the walls traveled up, one making its way up to us, and crossing in between us. The ground under me started shaking, making my heart drop. My side started to disconnect from the building.

I looked back at the man in front of me and his face was full of distress as he reached out for me. I was soon brought to my knees as the building shook again, making my side break even more. Reaching out to him wasn't such a good idea at this point; any little movement could have me swimming with the fishes. "Give me your hand! Now!" He yelled.

"I can't! The slightest movement will make it brake even more." I yelled. He frantically looked around and until his eyes caught sight of the ledge. Placing his hands together he summoned his ice magic.

"Ice Make: Grappling Hook!" A grappling hook made of ice shot out of his hand and hooked onto the ledge. He pulled at the chain to make sure it was secure, and then made his way to the crack.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Just hold on. I'm coming to get you."

"You're crazy!"

"Saving your life isn't crazy. Watching you fall is crazy." He said as he carefully walked toward me, and then reached out to me. "Now give me your hand!"

I looked at his hand and then at him, mentally debating if I could really trust this man. My thoughts were interrupted by a crackling sound behind me. The side of the building was almost fully disconnected from the side, making my heart drop and let my head make a final decision. Snapping me head toward the man, I quickly jumped in to his arm with my arms wrapped around his waist. The piece began to break off of the main building and plummeted into the water. I sighed in relief as my heart had calmed down, knowing that I was no longer in danger. "You ok?"

I looked up to see that he was looking at me with a worried face. "Thank you." My gripped tighten and my face heated up due to the closeness of his bare chest.

"You can thank me later once we're safe on the ground." He looked up toward the hook and began to reel us up. Though us going us was stopped when the entire build began to crack and the hook slipping away from its hole. My eyes widen as I knew what was coming next. "You better hold on!"

"What are you going to do?" I screamed/said. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Something crazy." I was about to say something but a screamed shot out of my mouth as the ice wizard did something **crazy**.

He let go of the chain… He let go of the fucking **chain**.

I screamed as we began to fall toward the water. The man's grip tightened around my waist and his hand held my head. "Just hold on, don't let go… and take a deep breath." I looked at the water and did what I was told. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, though once I hit the water I had blacked out.

##################################################################

Today was the day. The day that we would open the water way gates and let water flow throughout the kingdom. No more gloomy atmosphere. No more reminiscing of the past and a time to think of a better future. Better for the kingdom, but more importantly for my mother. For 10 years my mother has been blind, unable to see the progression of our new constructed kingdom. That demon bastard of Zeref will pay for the hurt and pain he has caused my mother. Though the loss of my sister was an even worst pain for the both of us. She was sent away due to how young she was and we still have yet to find her, leaving our hearts vacant.

I stood on the board walk of the port, greeting the tribe that was from the Congelata Islands. It's a cold wet bundle of islands north of the kingdom; the people there practice ice magic. Mother had sent me there with I was just learning how to control my ice magic. The chief and my mentor, Aises stood in front of me with a proud look.

"Prince Nereus…" He bowed in respect then placed both hands on my shoulders. "You've grown to be a powerful and courageous leader. Your late father would be proud of you." I smiled and bowed to him.

"I couldn't have don't it without your teaches." I stood up and faced him once more. "Come mother is waiting in the throne room." He nodded and we made our way in to the castle. Opening the door to the throne room revealed my mother, legs crossed and hands intertwined. "Mother, Chief Aises from the Congelata Islands has arrived."

I walked toward her as I saw her stand to her feet and grabbed her hand leading her to the chief. She slowly raised her hand to place it on his cheek and smiled. "Aises, it's been so long." He bowed in respect and held both of her hands.

"Fourteen years if I'm not mistaken…" He said. "… and you have yet to age one bit." My mother giggled.

"You're still the same flirt I see." She said.

"An old man can only try." He replied. She smile at him and slightly shook her head. "How are you though?"

"I'm…I'm okay." The chief and I gave her a look. "Really I'm okay. It's hard but I'm moving on." We smiled at her and admired her decision. "Is it almost time for the ceremony?"

"Yes. It starts in about thirty minutes." I said.

"Then let us make our way there." She said. Aises grabbed her hand and placed it on his arm. We strolled out of the room and down the hall to the town square, though we were suddenly stopped by one of the guards. He was out of breath and looked stunned.

"Prince Nereus, you must come with us. We have a problem." He said. I raised my eyebrow and stepped forward.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"It's indescribable, something to see for yourself." He said. I began to wonder what the problem could be then looked at Aises.

"Watch over my mother, I'll be right back." He nodded and continued down the hall with my mother in tow. The guard lead me down hallways and right back to the ports. Nothing seemed abnormal though all the guards were pointing there spears at the water. "What's the problem?"

"It's the water, sir." He said, not taking his guard down. I bent down and looked at the water, then gasped. It was pulsing.

"How long has this been going on?" I ask.

"Since you left with Chief Aises." I looked around to the guard and thought of a plan.

"Five guards are to come with me and five guards are to stay here. Notify my mother and the chief of what is happening." I ordered and turned to the guard next to me. "If I'm not back in an hour then you can start looking for me." I walked to the edge of the boardwalk. "Lets go."

"Yes Sir!"

######################################################################

Juvia… Juvia… You must wake up… Please remember… remember… your past…

My eyes snapped open and I soon realized that I laid at the bottom of the ocean. I sat up and looked up to see a little girl with long blonde hair and a long flowing pink dress. She floated in front of me holding a glowing white ball. "Hello Princess Juvia. It's great to finally meet you."

"Princess? What are you talking about?" I asked then gasped realizing that I was talking under water. "What's going on? How am I able to talk under water?" She floated closer to me and offered the glowing ball to me.

"Don't worry. All will be explained in due time." The ball in her began to shine even brighter, making me cover my eyes. Pain spread through my head and began to scream as multiple visions filled my head.

An older lady and a 3 year old me, smiling together. Then a 6 year old boy and younger me fighting with magic. Me in the water surrounded my creatures playing. The older lady, the boy and me in a room in bed. More visions appeared in my head and all I could do was scream. "Please stop it! It hurts!"

"I'm returning what is rightfully yours. The memories that you have lost." She said as she finally stopped and the glowing ball began to dull down. I opened my eyes to see that I was now dressed in a turquoise tube top and a turquoise skirt with a trail. My hair had grown longer, now was tied in a ponytail and lighter with darker highlights. The little girl floated next to me. "Do you finally remember who you are now."

"I'm… I'm a princess. A princess of Oscela, the water kingdom." I stood to my feet and immediately felt so much power surging through my body. She smiled at me and began to float away.

"Your family and kingdom will be happy you are back." She muttered.

"Wait! I need to know…" She faded away. "… who you are." I sighed and looked around. There were just so many creatures looking at me, but there were a group of different ones huddling together around something. I swam over to they and gasped. It was the ice wizard, I had totally forgotten about him. I grabbed him and tried to lift him up but I was still too weak from the battle.

The ground beneath him shook and he was lifted up by a manta ray. What a coincidence that he landed right on top of one. I looked at the creature and nodded as we made our way to the surface. The fight had ceased and there was lots of debris floating around. We came to the edge and the manta ray helped me lift the ice wizard on to the ground. I hauled myself up on the platform and placed his head in my lap.

"Come on… wake up." I slightly slapped his cheek. He didn't move and grew colder. I placed my hands on both cheeks and summoned my magic. "Suctu." My hands glowed and I began to transfer all the water in his body to his stomach to slowly take it out through his mouth.

"Gray!" A voice yelled making me stop what we were doing and look up. I notice a girl with brown hair and purple eyes, so I gently placed his head on the ground and escaped back into the ocean. The girl dropped next to him and then looked at me. "Juvia?"

I gasped and dived into the water, quickly swimming away. The manta ray followed me as we swerved around corals and rocks. I stopped until I knew I was far enough and sat on one of the rocks, the manta ray laid down next to me.

"What am I to do now? I don't know where to go? I don't even know where I am?" I looked at the creature next to me. "Do you know where we are?" The creature smiled and closed its eyes. Its tail stood up and vibrated then it suddenly started swimming in a direction. "Hey! Wait up!" I jumped off the rock and followed it. We swam for about fifteen minutes when the manta ray suddenly


End file.
